Roses and Risks
by Ume Tashira
Summary: When Hanabusa's girlfriend decides to give in to the Heiress's wrath to save Ichigo's shop and Makoto's love, they all must figure out a way to save one of their top patissieres. Note: Hanabusa x OC.
1. Seriously? This Girl?

Prologue

Once upon a time, very recently, there was a great happening, something that always changed everybody's life, and was actually very mysterious. And here is how it goes- well, the beginning, the start.

3 very young men went into the Strawberry Cafe. They sat down at a table, and was greeted by a waitress- beautiful and sweet, yet charming enough to make men drop on the floor and grovel.

The first man, named Makoto Kashino, blond hair and with a grim face, ordered a Suisse mocha.

The second, named Sennosuke Andoh, purple hair and with glasses, ordered a caramel frappe.

The third, named Satsuki Hanabusa, green hair and with a very special beauty mark, could not find what he was looking for. He did not order a single thing.

And so the days passed by, the same as always, the same table, same people, same waitress, same time, day after day, until...

Chapter 1

Bara swept into Strawberry Cafe, and immediately went over to the front counter's lady, her friend, Amano Ichigo. They greeted each other- they hadn't seen each other for 3 years. Ichigo gave Bara a mysterious cup of something, and she immediately accepted it, went to the darkest corner, put on a deep, black coat, and took a sip.

Soon after came those 3 very young men we recently heard about. They sat at the same table as the day before and ordered the same things. Ichigo though, secretly slipped in a piece of chocolate on the Suisse mocha's plate and her friend, Kana put 3 sweet red beans on the caramel frappe's plate.

And while they secretly did that, Satsuki smelled a sweet smell. He stood up from the table and followed that scent to the back corner. He looked down and saw the small hood of a black cloak. He smiled a bit and was about to uncover it when-

"Stay away, beauty-mark boy."

He froze. Never in his life had he been name-called, he was far too charming for that. So this came as a shock to him, and he put his hand down. "I have a name, madam," he said.

"Ain't that great- hey guess what, I have one too." Came his answer.

Satsuki, taken aback, looked into Bara's cup. "Rose tea," he noted thoughtfully.

"Got a problem with it?"

Satsuki backed away and went to Ichigo at the front counter. "May I ask, who is that in the far corner wearing the black cloak?"

"Seriously?" Makoto asked. "You seriously need to know? Mind your own business." He said it extra loud, as to refrain from 'Satsuki embarrassment'.

Ichigo immediately replied, "Oh, she's my friend! Her name is-"

"I-CHI-GO." Interrupted her.

She got the idea. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to tell you."

-The next day-

Kashino sadly went along with Hanabusa to the strange girl's table. "Alright, just tell us your name!"

Bara rose up and merely fled from the room. The boys noted that there were to drops of salt-water.

"tears." Satsuki said. Then he ran out of the cafe and followed the girl.

Bara's POV

Couldn't those boys just leave me alone? I've heard of that flirt and amazingly, he's annoying! Man, just go away. I leave the room and race across the sidewalk to my field to just cry. Sure I'm with Ichigo, but can't she defend me?

I make sure that nobody's following me, and then slip in underneath a fence post. There's my field, big and beautiful as always. I smile and soak up as much sun as possible after throwing my cloak off. I retrieve my ballet slippers from the box and dance. Dance like there's no tomorrow. I wish there wasn't any tomorrow.

"Ah, you're a dancer."

Okay, so first he annoys me, then tries to figure me out, and now he's stalking me? I swear, how annoying can he be?

I quit dancing and just fume, staring at him. "Go play around with your own crowd."

I plop down on the grass and epically fail trying to throw it at him. How did he get underneath the fence? Tears stream down my face. My private life is gone. ARGH!

"ARGH!"

I squeeze my eyes shut and lay back onto the grass. "Bara-san, honestly, he just wants to know your name! Be polite, be yourself would you!"

Ichigo's voice yells inside my head. I wake up and stare straight at the boy. "My name is Onigori Bara."

I turn my head, but Ichigo isn't there, like I expected her to be.

"I'm Satsuki Hanabusa."

He walks over to me and sets down a basket. He sits, making me very uncomfortable. "You have a beautiful name- a lucky one. Rose. Bara."

"Y-yeah."

He opens up the basket and takes out china, a teapot, and teacups. "Rose tea?"

I nod silently. "Wait here."

I run over to a secret passage and retrieve a rose. I pick the thorns off, making myself bleed. Oh well.

I return to the field and hand it to him He smiles, then looks worried. "You're bleeding."

Before I can think twice, my hand is in his and he's cleaning the wounds. "Oh-you don't have to-"

"It's fine."

We spent the rest of the day like that- talking and sipping rose tea. He walked me to Ichigo's house for me to spend the night since I'll be staying with her. I thanked him for all the tea and he watched me go. And just before I left, he kissed me on the forehead and wished me sweet dreams.

-In Bed with Ichigo-

"You know you like him," Ichigo whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Kind of. You like Kashino though- it's obvious."

I can see her flush even though it's dark. "I can tell why he likes you, I mean, your hair and eyes are really pretty."

"Yours are too."

She scoffs, then drifts off to sleep.

Hanabusa's POV

Ugh, no I can't believe that I did that... Did I seriously just kiss her on the forehead 15 minutes ago? Did I seriously wish her sweet dreams? Oh no no, this CANNOT be happening... Cafe- that sweet spirit, he's now telling me that I should lay it off, yeah he's right.

I think.


	2. Stalkers

Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

I intently watch Bara concentrate on her crocheting. She must be really pissed, since she's biting her lip and has been continuously making wrong hoops. She keeps undoing things. I hope she's okay- she did lose her personality against Hanabusa.

"Go check and see if Kana's here yet! Please?" I give her a look of my top googly eyes.

She glares and her voice comes out monotone. "No. Way."

I hop off my bed and decide to go downstairs and check to see if Kana's here. Bara is being a puss, just because of Hanabusa, and I am going to get pissed, which is very unlike me.

So I head downstairs and there's Kana, waiting at the door. I open it and smile at her, but she immediately floods in like a huge basin of water. "Andoh's across the street buying stuff! Get me in quick!"

I widen my eyes- ack! Maybe Kashino is there too! Oh my, Bara might even die if Hanabusa shows up. I rush to close the door and lock all of the locks that Bara drilled into the door for extra security- who knew that it might come in handy. So I lock all 7 of them and rest assured that we're safe.

Kana grabs a stool from the kitchen and stands upon it after pushing it against the door. She peeps through the eye-hole and sighs with relief. "They're gone, I think."

I sigh too. Kashino and those people- stalkers!

Kana goes upstairs to greet Bara, and then she comes down with her, since we're going to make some cake! The best in the world!

Kana decides to make the base, while I'll make the meringue along with the frosting, and Bara will make the decorations to go on the top. It's amazing how fast she can do it- really fast, so when she's done I'm still working alongside Kana. Bara decides to make cookies, go figure, since she does that well.

**Normal POV**

With Bara at work making cookies and the rest are finishing the cake bases and such, the doorbell rings. The girls are sure that it's just Lemon and Rumi. And it is! The other girls help Bara with the cookies, and decide to make tea. They take out the tools to make it when Rumi remembers that she just forgot to bring her tea leaves in the bag, and the bag is in her bicycle basket.

Bara goes to the door with her and helps Rumi with the locks. She opens the door- a huge, fatal, mistake.

**Across the Street at the Convenience Store **

Hanabusa watched the house in across from the store. That was the house that he had seen maybe 26 hours ago? And probably concealed in there was the person he was accidently falling in love with.

Andoh appeared next to him and smiled. "Kana is in there, you know? She was flustered when she saw me." He laughed. "The girl is really nice, even though I've seen her only once. You can just tell." The purple haired boy pushed up his glasses.

Hanabusa merely listened. He took out a mirror and redid his hair to make sure that it was okay- just in case that Bara decided to come out and maybe talk to him.

"Or maybe do something worse," Coffee adds to him.

Caramel uncovers some of Andoh's hair and reasons with the boy. Why would Bara decide to kill Hanabusa. Because she doesn't like him. Okay then, why would Bara want to not talk to Hanabusa? Because she just doesn't want to.

"REASONS!" Chocolat screamed. "Who cares! There is a klutz in that house- and I think Kashino is falling for her!"

The boys just shrugged, but Caramel was absolutely petrified. "HOLY BUTTERSCOTCH!"

That response just brought out smug looks.

Hanabusa continued to stare straight ahead at the house. The door opened and he saw Rumi exit. Hanabusa then took a sniff in the air- it was smoky a few seconds ago, but now was scented with roses and the smell of chocolate chip cookies. What a fragrance!

"I'll be back in just a second," He told Andoh. Then he ran off towards the house. The door was just about to shut when-

Bara's POV

Oh cow, the boy is running across the street. Hurry up Rumi! Hurry! Argh- yes, she's in, now I can close the- NOOOO!

"Bara-san, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, now leave."

I fail trying to shut the door in his face since he slips his hand in between the door and the door-frame. Man, won't this guy ever give up?

"Open the door."

I slump my shoulders, and open wider, just so that I can see his wonderful, bea- holy crap, what am I thinking? His beautiful, wonderful face? Well- it, oh my!

"CAFÉ!"

I see a tiny pinch of blue hair, and then I'm instantly happy. I haven't seen him in so long!

The sweet spirit flies into my arms while Hanabusa's eyebrows go up. "You have a sweet spirit?"

I shake my head. "I get around though. Café was the first Sweets Spirit that I met."

Hanabusa is really shocked. I don't blame him, so I let him into the house and he thanks me for that. We eat with Lemon, Kana, Rumi, and Ichigo, and then Andou and Kashino come into the house and are welcomed also. When they're ready to leave, the door bursts open…

"OOHOHOHOHOHO!"


	3. Lady in Waiting

Chapter 3

The door burst open and in came a girl- brown curls, maybe a pinch of pink little spheres and sparkles. Behind her came a blond boy, but his hair almost looking white! Underneath his arm was a motorcycle helmet.

Immediately on instinct, Hanabusa wrapped his arm around Bara's waist, and Kashino grasped Ichigo's hand tightly. Strangely, both girls didn't notice. Andoh even slung his arm over Kana's shoulder.

"Ohohohoho! Looks like the Sweets Princes have found their own girlfriends! Ma-ko-to-kun!" The girl got her face right up into Kashino's, who grimaced and his face turned pale.

"What do you want, Koshiro-san?" Ichigo asked stubbornly. Apparently, she'd delt with her before.

"Ohohohoho! I have a request! Since I will be married to Makoto-kun soon, I'll need a lady-in-waiting to tend to me."

Everyone's eyes boggled.

"Like I'm gonna get married to you!" Kashino's rough tone of voice broke out. He was ready to give the woman a punch in the gut, everyone was sure.

"Kashino. I'll handle this." Bara put a hand in front of the boy to stop him. Hanabusa was upset to let Bara go- Miya was dangerous.

"Excuse me,_ freak_, but we'll need some time to think about okay? So give us three days, come pick your new 'lady-in-waiting' up at the end, and now, get your butt outta my friend's house. Go now! SCAT!" Bara was mad, it was obvious. She hated people who weren't polite at all and accused others of doing things that they didn't really do. And Miya seemed to be that kind of person.

"OHOHOHO! All right, but let me warn you, if I don't have somebody before the three days are up, Château Seika will take over Ichigo's café and Kashino will be MINE!" The freak laughed, turned on her heel, and fled, with the white haired boy after her.

-On the Last Day, at Ichigo's House's Patio-

"Let's just ignore it." Kashino was the first one who spoke.

"We can't just do that! Koshiro was serious back there, and something tells me that she will take over Ichigo-chan's café if we don't give her what she wants," Rumi recalled. Most of them were scared, it wasn't everyday some random person barged into your house and ordered to have a lady-in-waiting.

"Yeah! Rumi is right! We can't just diddle-dally about this!" Lemon said. "Let's send Hanabusa, she'll want him."

"If I'm correct, Koshiro wanted a LADY-in-waiting?" Kana told them.

"I am pretty as a girl though," Hanabusa said, with as much elegance in his tone as he could offer.

"IDIOT! Get a hold of yourself!" Bara (crazily) bonked him on the head with her fist. She looked really puzzled and confused, and what better way to flatten those feelings then to beat up your own boyfriend?

"Maybe I should go," Bara noted. The rest stared at her with strange looks. "Why would you go?" Andoh asked her.

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't have business here! Ichigo has a shop to run, Kana helps her, Rumi and Lemon are busy helping Ichigo, and sometimes they go to sell stuff at the flea market to make money! Me? I'm just an innocent little girl from Kor-" She stopped abruptly. Her lips pursed into a thin line. I blew it, she thought to herself. And the next thing you know, I'm gonna start calling Hanabusa my

"Op-"

Darn! Oppa? Seriously Bara! Quit it!

"Bara?" Hanabusa quietly got up from his chair. "Don't tell me, you're"

"Korean? Yeah, whatever, now I better go and pack because Koshiro is coming in a few hours." The girl fled from the patio and went into the house before anyone could say anything.

"Ichigo? Can you explain?" Kashino asked.

(Storytime!)

"Alright, fine." Ichigo took a deep breath.

"Bara is actually Korean. But usually, she just stays in Korea because here, when she was still in school; people picked on her, bullied her, and teased her just because she was Korean. Even after she graduated from high school, she was still afraid. She almost never, ever, ventures over to schools- not even St. Marie Academy. Whenever Bara comes to Japan, she plans ahead of time. At least 1 year before she comes to Japan, she stays in Korea and practices speaking in Japanese only. Sometimes, when some of her Korean friends come to visit, she pretends that she's not really home, because if she opens the door she'll have to start speaking in Korean, and it usually spreads throughout the rest of her vocabulary. Whenever she goes grocery shopping, she doesn't ask any of her questions about the store and the foods that she picks out, since she is afraid to speak her native language. Both of her parents are dead, they both got killed in a car-crash. Bara is an orphan. That's why she was really, really scared about Hanabusa-kun becoming close to her. She didn't want to be picked on again."

Ichigo finished with tears in her eyes. No doubt, the rest of the girls were crying too, for they had known it for so long- now the beans were all spilled. All of them.

Hanabusa was shocked. He stood up from his chair, which crashed to the floor, and immediately raced into the house to find Bara.

-Meanwhile…-

Bara zipped up her luggage and double checked all the pockets of her backpack. When Mr.I'm-as-pretty-as-a-girl had to come.

He came running, and panting, his tie nearly coming off. "B-bara!"

And all of a sudden, she felt sorry for the helpless boy. He must've had a bad past, he wanted the attention. All of it. But she wasn't so sure. "What happened to you?"

Hanabusa wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Bara, I'm so sorry. I will never, ever, ever, pick on you. I promise."

Bara was stunned, but she felt happy. So very happy. She'd never felt this since the day her parents died and she was sent to a horrible orphanage- her parents were both single children, and her grandparents were dead. There were no relatives- just herself. She had been so lonely, and now there was this brave man, her knight in shining armor, ready to take her away from her fire-breathing dragon life, and to live in a marble castle where the drinks were free and she had all the time in the world to live the life she wanted.

"Let's fix that tie." Bara pulled herself away from Hanabusa, and pushed the knot to the neck. She smiled gently at him. "Oppa, I don't want to go," she said just below a whisper. "Oppa."

Hanabusa kissed her gently on the lips. He wanted to have that feeling before she left to work for the Heiress.

Bara patted him on the head and dug through her bag- "Here." She dropped a piece of paper into Hanabusa's hand. "Keep this, you'll need it. I'm always at the back."

"What- wait-"

He heard a car honking.

Bara smiled. "That's my ride. See you, Oppa!" She pecked him on the cheek before he could even think, and walked briskly in her black high heels to go outside and ride to her new home.

The words 'See you, Oppa!' rang in his ears over and over again. So many times that he could barely think.

**LOVE the word Oppa now! . **


	4. Author's Note

Note:

Sorry! This story will not be updated for a long time due to the request of another story by _.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
